


force of nature

by orphan_account



Series: don't forget to water your plance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Kinda?, Pidge has freckles, Post-Canon, Stargazing, THATS GREAT, and she's rlly insecure about them, anyways enjoy this piece of trash, oh my god thats actually a tag lmao?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'it'll be fun' they said. 'team bonding!' they said.yeah, no, pidge was not having fun. the outdoors suck.but lance is pretty set on changing that.okay, pidge changed her mind. the outdoors can be pretty nice, as long as there's a certain cute and talkative cuban boy involved.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: don't forget to water your plance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	force of nature

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place (in my mind) before the whole olkari thing, and before zarkon was tracking them and all of that happened, but honestly it can take place anytime, and it doesn't really matter? it'll still mostly make sense.  
> anyways, the title is from the song 'force of nature' by bea miller.  
> and this one shot is for day one of plance month: 'camping'  
> enjoyy:)

Pidge wondered what had brought them to this point as she stared down at the deep blue lake.

 _Oh yeah. Failure to form Voltron_.

After a few failed attempts to successfully form Voltron, Allura had suggested team bonding (like always). This wouldn't have been so bad if Lance, to everyone's dismay, hadn't suggested camping. Allura, curious as to what exactly 'camping' was, eagerly agreed, and after a wormhole jump, the team had landed on this weird, forest-y planet.

Pidge had to admit, though, it was far from the worst thing they could be doing. They could be practice fighting, or using those god damned mind band things (what were they even called? She couldn't remember anymore). So maybe, camping wasn't so bad.

And it wasn't Earth, but God did it feel like it. There were still all of the loud and annoying bugs that bit and left annoying, red, and itchy bumps (granted, she didn't know if they were actually insects or another alien creature at this point). There was the obnoxious heat blazing down from whatever star this _stupid_ planet was orbiting, and while there wasn't any kind of poison ivy on this planet, they definitely had something similar. She had figured that out first hand.

 _God,_ Pidge hated the outdoors with a passion. Almost as passionately as she loved hacking. And _that_ was really saying something.

She kicked a rock into the shimmering lake with the toe of her foot, and the tiny splash it created left a few water droplets clinging to her ankle. She watched as it sank to the bottom, losing sight of it after it fell about a foot in.

"Well, you look like you're having fun" a familiar voice said with a hint of sarcasm as it came up beside her, using her shoulder as an arm rest. _Lance._

"Well, what exactly is there to do here that can be considered 'fun'?" she replied back with a snarky tone, smacking his arm off. Lance grabbed his arm in fake agony, dropping to the ground in a dramatic manner.

"Pidge, you've wounded me! I might just need an amputation now!" he cried. Pidge couldn't bite back the grin on her face. She shook her head and laughed, reaching an arm out to help him up.

"Get off the ground, you big doofus, or I'll walk back to the campgrounds by myself". His hand grabbed hers, fingers interlocking, and she felt a small case of butterflies in her stomach. They'd been dating for a month, two weeks, five days, and sixteen hours (not that she was keeping track in any way), and she still got really blushy every time he so much as held her hand.

"Lead the way, m'lady" he directed, gesturing his arm towards the path she followed to get here. She grinned up at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Why thank you, kind sir" she teased back, looking at him for a few seconds. _God damn_ were his eyes gorgeous. Dark blue and bold, and gentle, and they seemed to be smiling on their own. 

"Hey, Pidge" Lance cleared his throat. "Are we gonna go?" he asked, grinning widely. Pidge felt her entire face turn red, all the way up to the tips of her ears.

"U-uh yeah, sorry" she answered, quickly turning on her heel, keeping his hand in hers. They started up the gravel path, towards the hill, and Pidge could feel the rocks in her shoes, bouncing around her toes. The sun was starting to set a little bit leaving the rest of the forest cast in a purply-pink glow, and leaving the stars up above slightly visible. They were making their hike back up the hill to the campgrounds when Pidge spoke again. "Your eyes, they're really pretty" she said lowly, in a voice barely over a whisper. "Like, really pretty".

Lance, for one of the first times in his life was at a loss of words. "I-I, thanks" he stuttered. 

'Hold it, since when does Lance _stutter_ ' Pidge thought to herself.

"You have really pretty eyes too" he said suddenly. "They're golden, and expressive, and just really pretty. And they shimmer in the light a lot" there was a small break in his voice. "Quiznak, that was so cliche. I'm good at this stuff, I swear" he smiled lightly. Pidge had never seen him this shy, at all, ever. She'd never dare say it out loud, but holy _shit_ was he cute like this. "Y-your freckles though, they're really adorable. Like, they're so quiznacking cute". Pidge looked at him in what felt like pure awe.

"You mean these freckles?" she gestured to the freckles that lightly dusted her entire face. Number one on the list of things she hated about herself. Lance nodded, and Pidge laughed out loud, sarcastically. "Lance, they're literally the most annoying thing in the galaxy, aside from _maybe_ Zarkon! I'd cover them up with highlighter or whatever the product is called if I knew how makeup worked!" she ranted.

"Well, for one thing, it's called concealer, my dear Pidgeon" he corrected, the grin on his face getting wider. "For another thing, why would you ever want to cover them up? They're like stars, but on your face!" he pointed out. Pidge just shook her head, biting back a smile. 

"No they aren't, Lance. They multiply when I'm out in the sun. Add that to the list of reasons as to why I hate the outdoors" she said dryly. Lance put his hand on her chin, moving it so that she was looking up at him, and pulled a pen out of the pocket of his jacket. "Why the hell do you have a pen in your pocket, Lance?" she questioned. 

"Because when I get bored I draw on my hands. Now shush and hold still" he ordered before taking the pen to her face, tracing what felt like weird lines all over her cheeks, and moving to her nose.

"Lance, what the hell are you doing?" 

"One second, and I'll tell you" he answered. "Anddd-done!" he exclaimed, adding a final line to whatever it was that he was drawing.

"Lance, I swear to God if you drew a dick on my face I'm going to-"

"Why would I do that?" he threw his hands up in defense. She gave him a half glare. "Okay, why would I do that when we were having a _moment_?" he changed his statement. Pidge just shook her head.

"Well, if you didn't draw something crude, what exactly did you draw on my face?" she questioned, looking at him pointedly.

"Constellations! From Earth" he answered. "Because your freckles are like stars!". Pidge couldn't help but smile widely before looking down at the ground, shaking her head. "Did I do something wrong?" Lance asked quickly. "I can take them off if you want, I just tho-"

"No, you idiot, I love it. I love you" Pidge wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest before freezing after realizing what she'd said. _'Oh quiznak, I just screwed this whole thing up, god damni-'_

Lance felt his heart explode, and he put his hands on her cheeks once again, lifting her face up to look at his. "I love you too, Katie Holt" he murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWHO this was cringey and i'm sorry lmao  
> also the beginning was a little rushed and that's because i suck at writing exposition.  
> anyways thanks for reading:)


End file.
